Un extraño fanfic de MelloxMatt
by Kyyouchan
Summary: todos conocemos a esta encantadora pareja como dos par de chicos sexys que están destinados a estar juntos...pero ¿que pasaría si por cosas raras del destino, uno de ellos se convierte en MUJER?, es un One-shot, bastante divertido, si les interesa, pasen y lean. advertencia: puede que haya solo un poquito de Lemon.


**Un extraño fanfic sobre MelloxMatt**

Era una mañana fresca y tranquila, dos jóvenes se encontraban dormitando juntos, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo disfrutaban del calor de sus cuerpos, todo estaba en completa armonía hasta que…

*sonido de despertador*

-mmm….-Mello entreabrió un poco los ojos, divisando solamente los rojos cabellos de su compañero, una media sonrisa curvo sus labios, obviamente ese tipo de expresiones dulces solo las hacia cuando este no estaba despierto la razón es bastante clara, orgullo.

-jum…-se acerco un poco más a el abrazándolo por la espalda, Matt se encogió un poco más para acomodarse bajo sus brazos, hasta el momento todo parecía estar bien…pero por alguna razón la espalda del pelirrojo era un poco mas chica y su piel era más suave de lo que normalmente era.

Mello quiso deshacer esa idea pero en verdad le provocaba curiosidad, así que tomo las sabanas con precisión y al jalar de ellas…-HAAAAAAAAAAAA-el joven rubio pego el grito al cielo cayéndose de la cama, logrando despertar a Matt.

-_mhm… ¿Qué pasa?-_ decía este volteándose hacia el lado en el que rubio había caído, estaba adormilado y sin entender-_ash….en serio cuando gritas así me dan ganas de golpe…-_

Mello se levanto de forma instantánea, y señalándolo con su dedo índice, casi temblando dijo-¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU Y DONDE MIERDA ESTA MATT?- .

_-¿Qué?-_musito este extrañado- si _me levantaste de esa forma para jugarme una broma te golpeare de verdad_- dijo este serio, Mello aun seguía viéndolo sin poder creérselo _'' ¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora a este idiota?'' _ - me iré a dormir de nuevo-musito, pero al mirar hacia abajo para tomar las sabanas de nuevo, su cara se empalideció- _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_- grito este al igual.

''…_No puede ser…si…si es matt''_ pensó -¿ahora me entiendes estúpido?- dijo Mello gritándole.

-_¿q-que…QUE LE PASO A MI CUERPO?- _dijo levantándose de la cama completamente desnudo- _Me-Mello ¿Por qué soy una mujer?_ –decía mientras lo miraba llorando ridículamente, al estilo anime.

El rubio se ruborizo pero aparto su mirada rápidamente cruzándose de brazos- ¿y yo que mierda voy a saber idiota?-

-_Me-Mello_ –decía aun llorando como niña.

-rayos…-murmuro- por ahora vístete luego veremos que hacer…-se dirijo a su armario y saco algo de ropa para él y Matt, luego camino hasta él/ella, y sin mirarlo se la extendió.

-…gracias…-contesto el pelirrojo, mientras limpiaba con una mano sus lagrimas y con la otra tomaba sus ropas.

Mello no dijo nada, tan solo se retiro al baño para cambiarse _''esto es una locura… ¡una locura!'' _pensaba, realmente se sentía extraño, en el tiempo que estuvo en la mafia, ninguna mujer era capaz de moverle ni un pelo…pero… ahora que Matt era una mujer…se sentía nervioso y avergonzado-Mierda…-dijo dándole un puñetazo a los azulejos del baño.

''_mejor termino de cambiarme…''_ pensó el rubio intentando distraerse con algo al menos.

Mientras por otro lado estaba Matt, sentado en la cama, aun no se había cambiado para nada…en verdad se sentía mal y extraño, sin contar que estaba avergonzado de su nueva apariencia, porque sin importar sus gustos él era un **hombre**.

-¿me pregunto cómo es que sucedió esto?- dijo ahora tomando sus ropas y comenzando a vestirse, tardo unos minutos, al terminar se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, bajando las escaleras con total prisa.

-hasta que por fin bajas…ya te tardabas demasiado-

Matt dirigió su vista hacia un lado, notando al rubio sentado, más bien recostado en el sillón, parecía bastante abatido y preocupado _''mierda, y todo por esta maldita apariencia''_ pensó el pelirrojo encaminándose hasta el, una vez situado a un lado de este lo llamo- _Mello…-_

''_diablos, su voz es demasiado fina''_ Mello abrió los ojos viéndole -….-se quedo callado, lo que veía no le daba tregua a su condición, Matt tenía una apariencia realmente seductora, sus rojos cabellos revueltos lo hacían verse más **lindo/a ** resaltando sus rasgos femeninos y delicados, la remera que siempre usaba le quedaba demasiado grande, y como no llevaba sostén sus pechos se notaban bastante, y sin contar sus ajustados jeans que hacían remarcar sus bien formadas piernas.

''_Maldita sea…''_ pensó este apartando la vista nuevamente, Matt se sintió dolido así que agacho la mirada.

-_lamento tener esta apariencia Mello…-_ se decidió por apartarse pero este le tomo de la mano-_¿hu?-_ Matt desvió su vista hacia el confuso.

-tsk…mira que si eres pesado, joder…-musito mientras lo tironeaba y abrazaba fuertemente, Matt estaba atónito y sonrojado –hare lo que sea, para volverte como antes, pero si no lo logro…no importa…seguirás siendo mi estúpido perro….-dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo una media sonrisa oculta.

-_s-si…está bien-_ contesto Matt casi al borde de las lágrimas abrazándolo aun más contra él/ella, aquella apariencia lo hacía actuar cada vez más femenino.

-ha, Matt-

-_¿Si Mell's?-_ musito este sonriente.

-después de desayunar…-dijo haciendo una pausa.

''no me digas que irá a pedirme una cita con esta apariencia'' pensó el pelirrojo viéndolo de reojo -_¿sí?-_volvió a decir para adelantar lo que seguía.

-iremos a comprarte un sostén…esto se torna realmente incomodo -

Matt abrió los ojos como plato y se aparto, notando la roja cara de Mello, la cual este quería cubrir con una de sus manos, el pelirrojo sonrió con picardía _''jeje, tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto…''-_me niego rotundamente- contesto este haciendo que Mello levantase la vista molesto.

-¿y eso por qué?-

- _porque aunque tenga esta apariencia de mujer…sigo siendo un hombre Mello…-_explico este tranquilamente, haciendo que una venita brotase de la frente del rubio.

-t-tu…-dijo levantándose y haciéndole una llave (posición de lucha)-¡A CASO QUIERES MORIR! ¡DIMELO Y TE MATARE CON GUSTO!-

-_¡au, au ¡ r-recuerda que ahora soy una mujer ¡au!- _se quejaba este en forma patética y graciosa.

como Mello había dicho, al terminar de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron al centro.

-_no es justo Mello, la motocicleta es mía ¿Por qué la manejaste tu?-_se quejaba el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros.

-¿estás loco?, no dejare que una **niña** me lleve de paseo- contesto con desgana mientras entraba al centro comercial.

-_tsk, Tramposo…-_susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba detrás de él.

-oye, preciosa… ¿Por qué no dejas a ese idiota y te vienes con nosotros?-

-_¿hu?, ¿me hablas a mi?-_ dijo este confuso mientras se auto señalaba.

-sí, sí, ¿a caso hay otra preciosura con la que esté hablando?-

Mello tomo la mano de Matt jalándolo hasta él y abrasándolo de forma posesiva saco su arma apuntando al tío,-una palabra más a mi pareja y te vuelo la cabeza imbécil- este se estremeció ante la mirada amenazante del rubio.

-n-no, l-lo siento…- salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mello tan solo sonrió de medio lado-…estúpido-susurro con superioridad.

-_¿Mello?-_ dijo este/a despertándolo de su modo ''macho protector''

Mello lo soltó con brusquedad y entrelazo las manos de ambos comenzando a tirar de él, caminando aceleradamente- intenta no separarte de mi… ya que eres muy estúpido como para andar solo-

-tsk...- ''y ahí va, primero me trata como suyo y luego como idiota'' Matt ni siquiera le contesto solo le siguió en silencio.

Tardaron unos minutos, recorrieron muchas tiendas, hasta encontrar la que buscaban y después de medio arrastrar a Matt hasta adentro de la tienda [en realidad si lo estaba arrastrando] Mello lo puso a elegir.

-anda estúpido…escoge alguna cosa para largarnos de aquí…-decía Mello mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

-_es que…no quiero…-_decía intentando hacer su típica cara de perrito mojado.

-eso no va a funcionar conmigo…ahora eres una mujer, así que te queda estúpido-

-_Eres un maldito desgraciado…esta me las pagas- _dijo el pelirrojo para luego irse enojado al probador con una prenda que tomo al azar –a Mello no podía evitársele escapar una risilla burlona, en cierta forma estaba disfrutando bastante el hacerle enfadar, mas con esa nueva apariencia que tenia, se veía más gracioso.

-_listo, ¿este está bien?-_dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo del probador como si nada, tan solo llevando el sostén y sus pantalones.

-pero qué diablos… ¡MATT!- lo regaño mello, a lo que este ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-_¿Qué?... ¿este no me queda?-_

-no es eso imbécil, ¡solo ten algo de pudor! ¿Quieres?-

-_¿pudor?-_miro a su alrededor encontrándose con un montón de mujeres viéndole con sorpresa-_no es problema, soy mujer igual que esas-_dice señalándolas.

Mello suspira cansado y le señala que observe del otro lado de la vidriera, este lo hace y nota a un montón de chicos viéndolo y enloqueciéndose_-ho, ya veo…eso…-_contesta tranquilamente.

-¡METETE DE NUEVO AL PROBADOR MATT!-

-_tsk…vale, vale…-_ vuelve a meterse y colocarse la playera-_listo, ¿mejor así?-_

-bien-dijo el rubio un poco más calmado _''menudo idiota,… ¿Qué acaso no es consciente de su condición?'',_ mientras pensaba esto se disponía a pagar la prenda intima_._

''_JEJE, como dije…esto es cada vez más divertido para mi'' _pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a él.

En fin, una vez fuera de la tienda, ambos se encaminaban hasta la salida.

-_¡ho, mira Mello!-_dijo este señalando una heladería-_¡comamos unos helados!-_dijo enérgicamente, este solo lo miro extrañado.

-ni siquiera hemos almorzado idiota, ¿y quieres eso?-

-_por favor…-_vuelve a poner su típica cara de perrito.

-vale…-dijo este dejando escapar un suspiro, en señal de resignación.

Matt se sentó en una banca a esperarlo, mientras Mello compraba ambos helados, luego se dirigió donde el pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado extendiéndole su cono- de chocolate para mi, de fresa para ti- dijo.

-_je, gracias Mell's-_tomo el cono comenzando a comerlo, Mello mientras comía el suyo lo observaba de reojo, Matt podía haber cambiado su apariencia, mas no su corazón… ahora estaba más que claro, que su apariencia de chico o chica no le importaba, solo era esa personalidad tan…leal y linda la que le atraía de esa persona.

-oye, Matt- dijo este llamando la atención del joven.

-_¿Qué?-_

_-_estas sucio allí, déjame limpiarte- lentamente acerco su mano a los labios del ajeno, para luego deslizarla hacia su mejilla y plantarle un dulce y corto beso, Matt estaba atónito, su cara se torno como tomate, y de la impresión dejo caer su helado al piso.

Mello se separo al instante-pero si serás…idiota…-dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-_¿Cómo que si serás idiota? ¡OBVIAMENTE FUE TU CULPA!-_dijo este molesto aun con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

-bien, como sea… ya termine mi helado, vámonos- contesto este levantándose y extendiéndole la mano- andando…-dijo ahora sin mirarlo.

-_…-_Matt no dijo nada mas, tan solo tomo su mano y se marcharon.

Al llegar a la casa, Mello se fue para el cuarto.

-iré a darme una ducha…- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-_bien_-contesto Matt, mientras se estiraba un poco, viéndolo irse de reojo, una vez que este desapareció de su vista suspiro y se dirigió hasta el sofá, por suerte su psp se encontraba allí, así que con una media sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó allí a jugar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Mello por fin término de bañarse.

-Matt, ya termine, tienes el baño libre…-decía este mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá frente a él.

-_ok, iré enseguida…-_cuando levanto la vista, se quedo sorprendido, Mello estaba en cueros frente a él secándose el cabello con la toalla, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso y avergonzado como en ese momento, _''diablos, ¿Por qué me siento…así?, ¿será que la razón es porque ahora soy una mujer?''-diablos…-_ murmuro apartando su vista.

A Mello esto le había causado curiosidad-¿y ahora cual es el problema?- dijo algo cansado.

-_ni-ninguno…-_dijo Matt aun sin mirarle.

-mmm…oye, estas rojo…-dijo Mello ahora acercándose hasta el pelirrojo.

-_cla-claro que no…-_

-tsk, al menos mírame idiota-le tomo del mentón repentinamente haciendo que lo viera, para después pegar su frente con la de él, matt abrió sus ojos sorprendido sonrojándose un poco mas-mmm…no parece ser fiebre…-Mello ante esto sonrió con picardía acercándose a sus labios, rosándolos nada mas- así que, estas rojo por otra cosa ¿he?-

_-¡y-ya te dije que no!- _dijo este apartándolo de inmediato y levantándose-_me iré a bañar-_dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, Mello por otra parte no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas, cada vez le gustaba más esa nueva apariencia suya.

Al cabo de un rato Matt salió del baño con el torso completamente desnudo y una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se sentía mas como así que con ese maldito sostén, al entrar al cuarto se quedo estático, Mello estaba allí, parado viéndolo atónito.

-_e-esto…y-yo, no sabía que estabas aquí…-''MIERDA, ¡malditos sentimientos femeninos!'' _ Pensaba con fastidio, se volteo para abrir la puerta, pero eso no paso, algo la estaba trabando, al buscar la razón de ello se encontró con el brazo de Mello.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- susurro sobre su oído, su voz sonaba bastante grave y seductora, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

-_al baño, ha cambiarme…se que odias verme así-_dijo algo apenado y agachando la vista.

-eres un estúpido…yo nunca dije eso, solo NO me agrada que otros te vean así…-lo abraza por la cintura, subiendo un poco sus manos hasta sus pechos, Matt se ruborizo un poco más, y mordió su labio inferior.

_-Me-Mello…por favor…no…-_ rogaba el pelirrojo, intentando reprimirse.

-¿Por qué no?-susurro nuevamente, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-_e-es vergonzoso…para-_quiso apartarlo pero este no lo dejo, y presiono un poco mas sus pechos, haciendo que Matt dejara escapar un pequeño quejido.

-eso no me importa…-sin más lo giro y tomándolo ahora del mentón lo beso de forma apasionada, Matt ya no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo por el cuello apegándose a él, mientras cerraba sus ojos, Mello lo abrazo una vez más por la cintura para que no se le escapara.

Ahora era el momento en el que el verdadero juego comenzaba para ambos, Mello comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Matt, mordiéndolo y besándolo, saboreándolo como nunca, Matt cerro fuertemente sus ojos, presionándolo cada vez mas contra su cuerpo.

-_m-mello…-_suspiro, haciendo que este perdiese totalmente la cordura, sin más lo levanto haciendo que el pelirrojo enredara sus piernas en su cintura, mientras lo sostenía no dejaba de acariciar sus bien formadas piernas cintura.

-Matt…maldito, te haces desear…-murmuro este contra su piel, mientras ahora bajaba por su torso hasta uno de sus pechos, saboreándolo como nunca.

-_haa…m-mello n-no…-_rogo este aun mas avergonzado que antes, pero Mello no lo escuchaba simplemente estaba perdido en su deseo, ahora más que nunca quería hacerlo suyo, sin más aun con Matt en sus brazos se encamino hasta la cama y lo tumbo allí, para después acorralarlo.

-_¿M-Mello?-_susurro inocentemente Matt, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Mello no le dio tregua a decir nada mas solamente se abalanzo sobre el comenzando a besarlo de nuevo.

Ahora mismo….se podía ver a un rubio tirado en un sofá, parecía estar delirando, ya que tenía sus manos extendidas en el aire simulando apretar **ALGO **con ambas manos mientras dormía.

Fuera de la habitación estaban Matt y Near, recargados ambos lados de la puerta, cruzados de brazos y mirando al piso.

-oye, Matt…-dice el pequeño alvino.

-dime, Near- le responde con calma.

-creo que te has pasado con eso de ponerle alucinógenos a su chocolate…-

-mm…quizá, pero eso le enseñara a no dispararle a exbox-

Fin.


End file.
